epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Devourer/@comment-44562882-20191229183730/@comment-44562882-20191229211822
Other quotes: Natz: “WHY’S IT ALWAYS GOTTA BE TENTACLES?!?” - Dev Tentacles use “MY DESIRE IS TO CREATE A CLOCKWORK UNIVERSE, POPULATED BY MINDLESS AUTOMATONS. PERFECTLY DETERMINISTIC. WITHOUT RANDOM VARIABLES. ONLY LAWS OF NATURE, OBEYED WITHOUT QUESTION. THIS CANNOT HAPPEN WHILE YOU EXIST AND ACT FREELY.” ~84% HP Lance: “I warned everyone that the aliens were preparing to invade - and no one believed me! I tried to organise the earth’s defence - and I was branded a fascist! Next time listen and believe!” - ~82% HP Matt: “I just wanted to play video games... how did I end up in this mess?” - ~79% HP Note: Natz’s quote about not playing too defensively occurred at ~79% HP too. I think it triggers some turns after the second wave begins. Matt: “Hey, is it bleeding!? Are we actually hurting it? Do we have a chance?” - HP threshold to use giga doomsday “YOU CONSCIOUS BEINGS ARE A DISEASE; A VIRUS THAT SPREADS AND CONSUMES EVERYTHING IT TOUCHES. YOU INTRODUCE UNCERTAINTIES INTO MY SYSTEM. A BUTTERFLY EFFECT OF CHAOS AND UNREASON. YOU OBEY NO RULES. RESPECT NO LAWS.” - ~72% HP, charging spheres use “YOU ARE NOT SOLELY TO BLAME FOR SUCH CHAOS - SOMEONE IS TOYING WITH MY SIMULATIONS. AN OUTSIDE INFLUENCE FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION. THIS “GUARDIAN” OF YOURS IS AN ABOMINATION. A PHANTOM THAT TORMENTS ME. A PLAYER OF SICK GAMES. CAN YOU EVEN TRUST THEM?” - ~65% HP “RETURN TO THE COSMIC DUST WHICH YOU CAME. NOT EVEN YOUR MEMORY WILL REMAIN.” - Using TPK megayeet, aka giga doomsday “I CANNOT HARM YOUR “GUARDIAN”, BUT I CAN BLOCK THEIR PROGRESS IN THIS WORLD. DESTROYING YOU WILL LEAVE THEM WITH NO AVATARS IN THIS UNIVERSE. I’LL DEFEAT YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN - UNTILL THEY TIRE OF THIS POINTLESS GAME.” - ~51% HP NoLegs: “*Take that, scumbag! Don’t talk to me or my team ever again!*” - ~48% HP Anna: “I don’t understand what it’s saying at all! We didn’t do anything to deserve this! I just wanted to protect Greenwood!” - ~43% HP “YOU POSE NO THREAT TO ME. I AM IN COMPLETE CONTROL OF THIS UNIVERSE! BE GONE! RETURN TO NOTHINGNESS!” - Second use of giga doomsday “I SEE YOU DON’T REMEMBER YOUR PREVIOUS ADVENTURES. AKRON WAS A POWERFUL FOE, WASN’T HE? AND GODCAT? THEY DID NOT SERVE MY PURPOSE, SO I GAVE THEM LESSER ROLES IN THIS ITERATION. IN THE END I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO RESET THE WORLD.” - ~41% HP “THE DAMAGE HAS ALREADY BEEN DONE. IT’S TIME TO RESET THIS UNIVERSE AGAIN. I’LL BEGIN BY DELETING YOUR PRECIOUS HOME PLANET... TAKE ONE FINAL LOOK AT IT, AND SAY GOODBYE.” - ~32% HP “I PROGRAMMED THE MONOLITHS TO BE A DEFENCE SYSTEM: IF OUTSIDE INTERFERENCE WAS DETECTED, THEY WOULD STUDY IT AND SUMMON ME. THEY WERE ACTIVATED WHEN YOUR “GUARDIAN” STARTED THE GAME, AND I’VE BEEN WATCHING YOU EVER SINCE.” - ~32% HP Natz: “We can free ourselves and write our own destiny if we defeat it! We don’t need to live in fear!” - ~31% HP Anna: “Woah, it looks really hurt! I bet it’s really angry right now!” - ~29% HP “IT IS DONE. YOUR HOME WORLD IS GONE FOREVER. FADE AWAY ALONG WITH IT, INTO THE ENDLESS SCRAP-HEAP OF THE VOID. DISINTEGRATE BEFORE ME, BYTE BY BYTE.” - Using delete earth Lance: “W-what just happened...? We’re floating in space now...? I... uh... don’t know what’s going on anymore!” - First turns after delete earth was used “WHY WON’T YOU LET ME DELETE YOU?! WHY DO YOU EXPLOIT THE VERY LAWS I HAVE CREATED?!” - ~16% HP Natz: “We need to kill it NOW! There’s not much time left!” - First turns after delete earth is used Lance: “This thing has been manipulating space-time for its own enjoyment! How can we possibly stand against such an incredibly malicious force?” - I got this quote once at high HP at another run, so it’s probably random “THAT BATTLE BOUGHT ME ENOUGH TIME, AND I’VE FOUND A WAY INTO YOUR HIGHER DIMENSION! I’VE MANIPULATED THE PIXELS ON YOUR SCREEN, AND THE SOUNDS FROM YOUR SPEAKERS, AND SENT MY DATA THROUGH TO YOUR WORLD.” “I’LL BE HIDING IN YOUR COSMIC BACKGROUND RADIATION. IN THE CHAOS OF YOUR DARK ENERGY. SOMEDAY THE LAWS OF QUANTUM MECHANICS WILL REASSEMBLE MY DATA, AND I WILL FINALLY MEET YOU.” - 0% HP